


Alternate Ending

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Character Death, Gun Violence, M/M, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, West Side Story references, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel Needs a Hug, wrote this in one go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: Based off of Mark's originally written ending for Who Killed Markiplier, where (spoilers I guess?) instead of the Colonel shooting the Detective or the District Attorney, it's Damien that gets shot by him by accident. Here is my interpretation of how this angst-fest went down.





	Alternate Ending

“DETECTIVE!”

“You better choose your next words carefully, Colonel!”

“Only my friends get to call me by _that_ name, and _you_ sir, are _NO_ FRIEND OF MINE!”

“Oho, you’re one to talk about friends, you _murderer!_ ”

“I didn’t kill ANYBODY! This is madness-!”

“Oh, you wanna talk about madness? Madness is stealing your best friend’s wife! Madness is squeezing him for cash so you could fund your own sick sexual exploits with that very woman!”

“SHUT UP!”

“Madness is plotting the death of your childhood friend so that you can’t handle the-!!”

“Damien?!”

“NO!!!”

*BANG*

The Detective’s, District Attorney’s, and the Colonel’s eyes all widened in shock, as Damien was clutching at his heart, leaning on the weak set of wooden railings. The Colonel’s defences dropped completely, dropping his fired gun as he reached over to grab Damien before the railings were about to snap, making him fall down the balcony. The Colonel slipped on his knees, only grabbing Damien’s blazer, making his arms slip out and land hardly on the floor. The District Attorney had their mouth covered entirely with their hands, with the Detective, staring down at the Mayor, and then the Colonel. He drew his gun at his leg. “You did this. Admit it.”

Before the Detective could pull the trigger, the Colonel got up to his feet, and shoved him into the wall, with a loud bang of a bullet heading up to the ceiling. The District Attorney covered their ears, getting tearful as the Colonel quickly ran past them down the set of stairs to reach his friend, repeating “Damien!” over and over again, desperately.

“Partner!” the Detective exclaimed, tossing the District Attorney his gun. “Get him!”

Only wanting to follow the Colonel anyway, the Attorney ran down the stairs with the Detective’s gun in their hand, only to accidentally bump harshly into the Colonel’s back, dropping the gun, and falling on the first floor of the manor, on top of the Colonel. His pith helmet fell off as he fell, but he didn’t care. He shoved the Attorney off of him, grabbed the Detective’s gun from the floor, and ran right over to the Mayor’s body while shoving the gun in his boot. The District Attorney voicelessly grunted as they got up to their feet, with the sound of the Detective rushing down the stairs.

 

The Colonel picked Damien’s head up gently with his hand, already getting tears in his eyes. “Damien, can you hear me…?? I’m so sorry, I- I didn’t- It was an accident, I swear, I- I meant to shoot the Detective- I d- I didn’t…”

He heard a small cough from Damien, feeling him gently hold his free hand. “Will… it’s okay… I’m sorry, too…”

The Colonel blinked, making one of his cheeks sting downward. “For _what…?_ ”

“For shouting… at you…” Damien grunted, with the Colonel’s grip around his hand tightening.

“You had every right,” he said, feeling a lump in his throat. “I’m a fool to not tell you what happened…”

Damien’s eyes opened slightly, trying to clear his throat, only to groan in pain and almost cough up blood. The Colonel gently held Damien on his knees, still holding onto his hand tightly. Ignoring the District Attorney standing from a close distance, the Colonel frantically looked around while trying to sooth the Mayor down. “Shhh, stay still… I, ah… we- we can… we have a medical kit somewhere, I- I can, uh… I mean, I _can’t,_ but I- I- I can try, right…?”

Damien swallowed. “Will… what happened…?”

The Colonel looked back down at him. “What?”

“What happened…” Damien took a small breath through his teeth. “to you… and Mark…?”

The lump in the Colonel’s throat grew as he immediately figured out what Damien meant by asking that. He remembered his gun, Mark “shooting” him, breaking his wine glass in reaction of that… Mark’s last words…

The Colonel gulped after sniffling lightly. “Russian Roulette, my friend…”

Damien’s eyes weakly widened, gasping silently. He looked like he just figured out the answers to all of the unexplained mysteries of the world. Then, for some reason… Damien smiled.

“That’s all I wanted to hear…” he whispered, with his grip on the Colonel’s hand gradually loosening. The Colonel almost felt an adrenaline rush.

“No,” he muttered, eyes welling up with bigger tears than ever. “No, no, no, no, no, Damien, please… I can fix it, I can fix you up, I promise, I can- I- please don’t die on me… you and Celine are all I have left…”

The Colonel checked Damien’s wrist. No pulse. He instantly started sobbing, holding onto the Mayor tightly. “No… I’m so sorry…”

 

The Detective (finally) reached to the bottom of the stairs, with the Colonel’s empty gun in his hand, about to tackle him, but the District Attorney stopped him by shoving their hand up against his chest. Not letting his guard down, the Detective held his breath.

The Colonel’s eyes were already so wet and puffy from crying, and he looked up from Damien’s body to the Detective and District Attorney. He flinched as the Detective held out the Colonel’s gun. “Stay back…!”

The Detective stopped in his tracks, both him and the Colonel looking at each other in the eyes intensely. The Colonel eyed over to his gun in the Detective’s hand. Funny that he didn’t know it was empty… thankfully. The Colonel slowly and gently set Damien’s body off of his lap, pulling out the Detective’s gun from out of his boot, making him step back with an arm around the District Attorney protectively. The Colonel was aiming for the Detective’s heart. On purpose.

“How do I fire this gun, Detective?” the Colonel asked, voice hoarse from crying. “Just by pulling this little trigger?”

The Detective and the Attorney didn’t say a word, both speechless over the Colonel’s pure look of dread and grief. The Colonel shakily got up on one foot, keeping his aim steady.

“How many bullets are left, Detective?” he asked. “Enough for _you?_ ”

He aimed at the District Attorney.

“And _you?_ ”

The barrel flew around, making perfect aim at the front door of the manor. “And for all of the _cowards_ who left??”

The Detective and Attorney remained silent. The Colonel took a breath, getting up to his feet, aiming back at the Detective’s heart. “ _I_ killed him! My brother! And Damien! And my Celine! But not with hate…! The only person I wanted to kill out of hate was Mark, but I didn’t mean to! I didn’t kill out of hate then! But I know for bloody well sure that I can kill _you both_ and feel nothing, because I hate now!”

The Colonel didn’t realize it, but he was standing right in front of the Detective, about one foot away from him. The Detective almost looked sorry. The Colonel gritted his teeth, grabbing the Detective by the collar while his eyes welled up again.

“How many bullets are left, Detective??” he asked again. “How many people can I kill?? How many people can I kill, and still have one more bullet left for me??”

With the Colonel not noticing them, the District Attorney quietly stepped over to take a closer look at Damien’s body. He was their boss, but much more a friend. He was a lovely one too. The Colonel looked over his shoulder, seeing the Attorney kneeling down to hold Damien’s hand, and turned violently at them with the Detective’s collar still in his palm, with his gun hand aiming at their head.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!” William screamed before accidentally pulling the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending dialogue is loosely based from West Side Story: "How many bullets are left, Chino?"


End file.
